


Chance Meeting?

by TheGoldenGlider



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco Ramon & Lisa Snart - Freeform, Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart - Freeform, Coffee, Cold Day, F/M, Stealing, cisco/lisa, goldenvibe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenGlider/pseuds/TheGoldenGlider
Summary: While walking to work one cold morning, Cisco has a chance meeting with Lisa Snart. Or was it?





	

As wispy snowflakes drifted down on Central City, Cisco Ramon walked to work. His hands were shoved deep in his coat pockets, he would have driven to work but for some reason his car had refused to start that morning. He had tried multiple times to start it but with no success, it was quite strange since the car had started just fine the day before.  
Suddenly an arm was looped though his and a steaming cup of hot coffee was pushed into his hands.  
“You looked like you could use that.” Lisa Snart said, nodding at the coffee cup.  
Cisco blinked in surprise, looking back and forth between Lisa and the coffee.  
“Were you stalking me?”  
“Oh please.” Lisa laughed. “You’re a creature of habit Cisco.” She stopped walking which caused him to do the same since her arm was still looped through his. “Look around.” She said, a smile playing on her lips.  
Cisco obediently looked around. After a few seconds, he realized that Lisa had stopped them in the exact same spot where she had thanked him for his help with the whole bomb-in-her-neck thing. She had also said things about friendship and trust and… she had kissed him.  
His gaze snapped back to Lisa who was now full on grinning.  
“I didn’t know you had a sentimental side Snart.”  
“I’m full of surprises, and besides you’re the one who always takes this route to work when you walk.” She pointed at the coffee in his hands. “You gonna drink that or what?”  
He obligingly lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip. The warm coffee tasted even better because of how cold the weather was.  
“Mmm, this hits the spot.” He remarked, moving the to take another sip. Suddenly, he stopped dead.  
“Lisa?”  
“Mhm?”  
“Where did you get this coffee?”  
“Jitters of course. Why?”  
“Cause it says ‘Julie Armble’ on it.”  
“So?”  
“You stole this, didn’t you?”  
Lisa shrugged. “It was the morning rush, the barista called out that name and Julie didn’t show. So, I took the golden opportunity and said I was Julie. They make you pay when you order and since Jitters was so busy of course the barista didn’t remember what the real Julie looked like.”  
“Lisa.” Cisco groaned, “I can’t drink this. You don’t just steal someone’s coffee like that.”  
“But I already did.” She said, pure innocence.  
Cisco tried to hand the cup back to her but she wouldn’t take it.  
“The crimes been committed darling, might as well keep it.”  
“You are so… devious.”  
“You have no idea.”  
She leaned in and kissed him, he tried not to kiss her back he really did. But, Lisa seemed to be his greatest weakness.  
He kissed her back.  
When she pulled away she gave him a saucy smile before walking off.  
Cisco sighed.  
He took a sip of coffee… and instantly felt guilty. He simply couldn’t drink it.  
He hunched his shoulders against the cold and shoved his free hand back into his coat pocket. There was something in it, the pocket had been empty before. Cisco wrapped his fingers around the object and pulled it out.  
It was a spark plug.


End file.
